


Chaos is Rising

by DuchessGummyBuns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Semi-Canonical Character, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessGummyBuns/pseuds/DuchessGummyBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's year was already off to a bumpy start. And now that the mystery girl who'd saved him was back, it wasnt going to calm down anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf or it's characters

Ch. 1 Breathe

Pain was the first thing Isaac felt as he rose from his position on the cot. Pain in his throat, pain in his sides, pain all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers.  
"Where is she? Where's the girl?" he asked, his head pounding harder the more he spoke. His skin crawled, as if it was trying to detach itself from his body. He blinked several times, his eyes burning from the dryness and his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth.  
"What girl?" Scott asked, taking a step closer to the newly awaken boy.  
"The girl... The one with the motorcycle... The one who saved me." Isaac attempted to stand but failed, wincing in pain as he touched the back of his neck, feeling his head swim.  
"Take it easy," Derek said, his deep voice booming in the spacious loft. "What girl are you talking about?"  
"The one... The two guys... They were... Chasing us..." Isaac's heart pounded in his chest, feeling like it would bounce into his throat at any minute. He couldnt breath, his hands felt clammy and he felt his stomach flip.  
"He's having a panic attack," Stiles said, moving to place his hand on Isaac's bare shoulder. "Okay buddy, I'm going to need you to stick your head between your legs and take a few deep breaths."  
Scott and Stiles shared a worried look as Isaac did as Stiles instructed. His eyes watered as he breathed through his nose, his lungs filling with much needed air.  
"We have to find her," he croaked out after a few seconds.  
"We will," Scott spoke in a reassuring tone. "I'll go back to the hospital and ask my mom, okay?"  
"I'm going with you," Isaac replied, rising and shrugging Stiles' hand from off his shoulder.  
"The hell you are," Derek moved, blocking his way. "You still arent done healing. Until then you arent helping anyone."  
"She saved my life, I cant just sit here!" Isaac challenged.  
"If you go out there and you run into the Alpha pack, they will finish what they started. So sit down!"  
Isaac wanted to protest. He wanted to push Derek out of the way but knew he could barely even stand on his own two feet for much longer without collapsing. He took a shaky breath before stepping back, leaning against the table near him.  
"What if she isnt there?" he asked, a nervous look in his eyes. "What if the Alpha who drugged me, got her."  
"Then we'll find her," Derek said, eyeing Isaac so that he got the point.  
"Yeah," Scott agreed.  
Isaac nodded, not sure if he trusted Derek fully yet to keep him to his word. But he trusted Scott and he knew that if he said he'd find the girl, then he was going to do just that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

She could feel them as they entered the locker room. All five of them after one girl. Her breath hitched, as she heard the claws scrape against the floor. She clenched her eyes close, breathing out steadily. She wasnt afraid, no. But she knew this wouldnt end well for her. She clutched the broom stick tight to her chest, gulping as she tried to slow her heart down. She jumped out from behind the lockers, facing the pack and weilding her weapon, a determined look on her face. The twins growled loudly at her, and if it werent for the position she was in, she would have rolled her eyes. Typical men. Get their asses kicked by a girl and can never live it down. They watched her, menacingly and she held tightly to the stick. This was annoying her. The silence and stillness of it all.  
"Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" she challenged.  
Aiden was the first to come at her. He was always the more angry of the twins, grooming himself to become a minature Ennis. The girl dodged him, bending backwards as his fist attempted to connect with her face. She swung her stick, hitting the large werewolf over the head with it. She watched it fall to the ground in several small wood fragments. Aiden smirked, seeing that she was without a weapon and charged her, flying back as the air pulled around him and the girls hand connected with his chest. Ethan growled, seeing his brother hit the lockers and swiped at her legs, trying to knock her down. But the girl anticipated that, jumping high into the air to avoid his claws. What she didnt expect was Ennis, catching her midair by the throat, and slamming her to the ground. She gasped, feeling the air get knocked out of her body. Ennis released her, only to have Kali place her foot on the girl's throat. Her claws clenched dangerously close to her wind pipe.  
"Dont you wear shoes?" the girl squeaked.  
Kali pressed down harder, wishing she could crush this girl.  
"Your mouth will get you into trouble little girl," Kali hissed.  
The girl looked up as Deucalion stalked toward her, squatting so that he was on her level. He pulled his glasses off, his eyes red with rage and the pupils a dark, milky silver.  
He smirked. "Beautiful yet, defiant."  
"Because I know you're afraid of him."  
"Of teenage a boy?" Deucalion scoffed.  
"Of the man he'll become," she said confidently. Nothing scared Deucalion, except for what he knew was coming to him and his kind.  
His jaw ticked before he rose from his squatting position.  
"I'm aware of a potential threat. But someone once told me that the best way of elimintating a threat, potential or not, is to have someone else do it for you."  
The girl stared at the blind alpha's back, trying to decipher what he meant. Realization hit her with a heavy pang. Why hadnt she thought of it?  
"Derek."  
Deucalion smirked, turning on his heels to face her. He signaled to Kali to release the girl right before he wrapped his frigid, dry hands around her neck, lifting her into the air so that her feet dangled off the ground. He cocked his head to the side, sighing heavily.  
"So much potential. Wasted." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You were always my favorite Kellan."  
Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulged as his grip tightened. Leave it to him to kill her in the most human way possible. She attempted to summon as much strength as possible, knowing this was her only way out. Deucalion followed her eyes as they grew glossy, almost as if he was staring into her soul so that he could see the last amount of life, drain from her. The girl used her last bit of power, feeling her body tingle and vibrate while her ears popped. The locker room was slowly no longer the locker room and Deucalion's hand was no longer around her throat. She heard a faint growl of anger as the world changed around her and her body met a icy, cement floor. She groaned, hating how she always landed face down.  
"It's you," a soft voice said, standing near her. She sat up, glancing in the direction of the voice, her strength diminishing as her brown eyes met troubled blue ones.  
"Isaac?" she managed to to breath out, just before losing conciousness. Isaac sped over to her, feeling his head throb harder as he caught her, just before she fully hit the ground. He held her close, looking over her body and wondering how she'd managed to get here in Derek's loft. Stiles sauntered into the room, freezing when he saw the girl.  
"Uh, who the hell is that?"  
"It's her." Isaac looked up, still holding her, and still confused. "It's the girl."


	2. A Girl Called Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf

Ch. 2 A Girl Called Mystery

Isaac leaned against the table, staring down at the motionless girl on the cot. She'd been unresponsive for several minutes now, and he was trying to keep the panic rising in his chest at bay.  
"But how did she get here?" Stiles asked for the hundredth time.  
"I told you, I dont know. I felt air, looked up, and there she was." Isaac was really getting tired of Stiles' presence.  
"Well is she alive?"  
"I can barely hear her heart beat," Scott mentioned, looking back at an anxious Isaac. "I'm going to take her to Dr. D." He moved to get the girl but stopped when Derek came down the stairs.  
"I'll take her."  
Everyone turned to stare at Derek, shocked.  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
"If there's a chance she knows where Erica and Boyd are, I'm taking it. I'll take her, you get back to being a teenager Scott." His words were laced with venom and from the glare Scott was shooting him, he knew it was a dig at him attempting to have a peaceful year.  
"I'm not exactly a normal teenager, Derek," he said.  
"But isn't that what you're trying to be? Normal?" Derek challenged, taking a step towards Scott.  
"I'm trying to stay out of trouble, that's it. But since you went an entire summer without telling me about an alpha pack and that my friends were missing-"  
Derek rolled his eyes, cutting Scott off. "Friends?" You barely even talked to them."  
"Sorry, but I spent most of last year trying to stop them and you from killing Lydia and then from killing Jackson."  
"Would you two stop!" Isaac shouted, looking between them. "She could be dying while you two are standing here, arguing. If you want to stay here and do that, be my guest but can you wait until after we figure out what the hell is going on?"  
Derek and Scott looked at one another. This fight wasn't over. It would never be.  
"I'll take her," Scott said again, moving to lift her into his arms. His skin burned from the heat coming off her. "Why is she so hot?"  
"Seriously, now is not the time to find a dying girl attractive," Stiles said.  
"No," Scott shook his head. "I mean literally, she's hot. Like her temperature is burning my skin."  
Scott stared down at her, noticing the blood trickle down from her forehead. Her skin was dull under the lights and her hair lacked the shine most had. He moved to wipe the slow trickling blood from her face but froze when her eyes burst open and she grabbed his arm. He would have screamed out in pain if he could, but it was like his voice was caught in his throat, his eyes wide with horror. His skin was scorching, right where she'd touched him. He groaned out in pain, feeling her grip tighten.  
"Scott?" Stiles asked, turning, looking between his best friend and the now awake girl. "Scott?!"  
But he wouldn't answer. He couldn't. The veins in his arms pumped with dark blood, crawling up his arm and chest before reaching his face. He was absorbing her pain and it was becoming too much for him to handle.  
"Scott!" Derek shouted, pushing Scott's hand out of the girl's grasp. He fell to the ground, his heart beating as if he'd ran a triathlon. The girl sat up straight, confused, breathing quickly, her eyes barely open.  
"Scott," Stiles said, helping his friend up from the ground. "You okay?"  
"Yeah," he nodded, dusting himself off and eyeing the girl intently.  
"Where am I?" she groaned, looking around at the loft. She touched her forehead, closing her eyes in pain. She moved to get off the cot, only to fall back, weak.  
"Just stay there," Isaac spoke softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him. "You're alive."  
"So are you," he smiled back.  
"You know next time, you should really listen when someone tells you to hold on," she said, staring at him through hooded eyes.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked.  
She grinned one last time before losing consciousness, her head rolling to the side.  
Isaac eyed Scott and Derek, a worried look on his face. "We have to do something."  
"Sleeping Beauty is going to have to wait," Stiles said, holding up his phone for Scott to view. He stared at the picture, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
"What is that?"  
"Lydia said some girl with a bad case of split ends, her words not mine, came up to her and Allison during school and grabbed them, leaving that marking on their arms. She thinks it's nothing but Allison is convinced it means something."  
Everyone turned to look at the unconscious girl on the cot, suspiciously.  
"You dont think their girl is our girl do you?" Isaac asked.  
"I do," Derek said, moving towards her. "And if she's going around leaving marks like that, god knows what else she might do. "  
Isaac shifted, blocking Derek's way.  
"You just saw that picture the same as I did Isaac, she grabbed them. She hurt Scott, now move!"  
"I cant," Isaac said. "She saved my life. She didnt even know me and she could have been killed but she saved me. I cant let you just take her."  
Derek's jaw ticked, glaring at his beta.  
"There's something else," Stiles continued. "Lydia said the girl was asking for Scott."  
"Me? Why me?"  
Stiles shrugged. "Whatever is going on, cant be good. You saw the freaky crap she just pulled before passing out again."  
"Maybe we should wait until she wakes up to determine if she's here to hurt us or not," Scott bargained. "Then we can take her to Dr. D if we need to."  
"She already hurt you, so there isn't anything to determine," Derek spoke, loudly.  
"You aren't touching her Derek," Isaac said, a new found strength egging him on.  
"And you're going to stop me? You were just attacked by a pack of alphas who want her dead. You dont have the strength to fight me on this." Derek took another step and Isaac shrunk a bit. But he wasn't going to back down.  
"But she does. She took on those alphas and got us out of there, what makes you think she cant fight you?" Isaac said.  
"That's what I'm trying to avoid! If she can take on two alphas and come out of it alive, she's too dangerous to have around. She could be a hunter for all I know."  
"What if she knows where Boyd and Erica are? You cant kill her," Scott said.  
"And I cant leave her here either, so what do you suggest Scott?"  
"I'll watch her," Isaac piped up. "I can watch her and when she wakes up, we can ask her everything we need to know."  
"I'll watch her too," Scott said, nodding to Isaac. "As long as she doesn't do what she did before, it was kind of weird."  
Derek glared at the two boys, clenching his fists by his side before growling and giving up. "Fine! But if she kills either of you, dont expect your deaths to be avenged." And with that, he stormed out of the loft, leaving them with the unconscious girl.  
"Thank you," Isaac said, looking at Scott. "For backing me up."  
"No problem." Scott shrugged in response. He glanced at Stiles from the corner and chuckled. "So much for a peaceful, drama, free year."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac refused to fall asleep. He needed to stay up and watch her in case she woke up. He noticed her chest rise and fall in a slow, even pattern, practically lulling him to sleep. But he caught himself, over and over, shaking off the drowsiness and keeping his eyes on her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, remembering how safe he felt with her on the motorbike. When was the last time he truly felt safe? He couldn't remember. He'd gone from dangerous situation to the next in a flash. From being hunted and abused by his father to being hunted by an alpha pack and Argents.  
His eyes traced the outline of her face, from the top of her forehead to the tip of her chin, wondering along the way, what her name was. He made a mental note to ask her when she woke up, right after thanking her for saving his life.  
"You know if you stare any harder, she might disappear," Scott chuckled, sitting down on the opposite side of the cot. He lifted his leg over his lap, sighing as his back rested against the back of the wall.  
"You really could have went home with Stiles, Scott," Isaac said, looking over at the clock and the now dark sky. They'd been there for hours, in the same position, watching her as she slept. Had it been any other situation, two guy watching one girl sleep would have been seen as creepy. But since this situation was life or death, Isaac didnt allow himself to think about how weird this was.  
"I know. But I told my mom I had things to do and I'd be home in the morning before school. She was pissed since I said I'd try my hardest to form some type of 'normal' but, maybe this is my normal. Alpha packs, mystery girls, missing friends. Besides, you aren't strong enough to stop her if she tries anything yet."  
"She wont," he replied quickly, confidence in his voice  
"I know you believe that. And I want to believe it too. But what she did to me, like she forced me to take her pain away..." he trailed off.  
"What?" Isaac asked, waiting for him to finish.  
Scott shook his head. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."  
Isaac wanted to continue the conversation but stopped when he noticed the girl, stirring. She let out a soft whimper, her eyes blinking a few times as she took a shallow breath.  
Scott and Isaac both moved to her sides, hovering over her.  
"Water," she struggled to say, her small hands flying to her throat.  
Isaac moved, probably too quickly, to grab a bottle of water off the table. It was warm but it was something. Her cracked it open quickly, nearly spilling it all over her face.  
"Here," he said, holding the bottle to her mouth as she shakily sat up, drinking from it. She took a few sips before resting her head back on the cot and sighing.  
"Thank you."  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
"I will be," she blinked, looking between Scott and Isaac before scanning the room. "You know there's a lot of oxygen in this room, not just over here right?"  
They snapped out of it, backing away from her to give her some space  
"Sorry," they said together.  
She used her still weak arms to push herself up so that she was sitting upright. She could see the question in both boy's eyes. Who was she? How did she get here? Was she there to kill them? She waited, wondering which one would ask first.  
"What's your name?" Isaac questioned, confirming her thoughts.  
"Kaelen," she answered, looking out ahead of her. "My name's Kaelen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to add this to my last chapter but I'm new to this site and this story is actually already up on fanfiction but I thought, why not add it on here as well. I wrote it before we discovered The Girl's name so that's why her name is different than it is on the show. I hope you like it so far.


End file.
